havokfandomcom-20200214-history
1. Interview with Klan Lord Diaz
The following is a short Interview held between an Interviewer (I) from the Inter-galactic Space Federation and Klan Lord Diaz (KLD) of the Darkest Suns Klan. I: To begin Klan Lord Diaz, is it true that you are the Senior Klan Lord and in effect No2 to The Emperor? :KLD: Let me dispel a myth, It is true that I am the Senior Klan Lord as my father was before me but quite presumptous of you or anybody else to translate this honourable appointment as the Emperors No2. The Emperor’s Children are the successors . I am merely an Instrument that does the Emperors bidding – nothing more. I: Tell me Klan Lord Why have the Karn entered our Universe? :KLD: Well this is simple really. Our Universe is one of a number parallel to yours, Some have more matter than others and expand violently after the event you refer to as The Big Bang, ours was one such Universe. But because it had more matter it slowed more quickly, rather like a truck going up an incline,When the maximum expansion had been achieved, gravity took over, and the matter started to collapse in on itself . Black holes began to form sucking in huge amounts of matter, over many millenia quite literally the lights started to go out, Suns and whole Galaxies were being absorbed. Although we were advanced in Technology we had not yet reached the Technological position where we could create a rift in the fabric of spacetime and thus enter your Universe. It was not until there was only 1 Super-galaxy remaining, that the nGenes made the breakthrough needed for us to say goodbye to our dying Universe, and enter yours. On saying goodbye to our Universe we vowed that we would prosper in the new one. I: But you never came through alone did you? :KLD: Unfortunately not. The Technique for creating the rift meant that vast amounts of Energy had to be expended and controlled over several hours. However we lost control for just 15 minutes and the rift drifted into another part of our Galaxy allowing another Alien race, the Pteravore, to enter with us. These creatures we had already encountered in our Universe, and we had fought many battles with them in “The time of the Terror” . We thought we had contained them in one of the spiral arms of our Galaxy – we were wrong! I: How many Klans do the Karn consist of then? :KLD: Eight, The Scutari, led by Pegram Forst; The Darkest Suns led by myself; The Regus led by Krilish; and the Suma Kai led by a senior caste Kai-Une. Then there are the four lower Klans, The Tuath and the Inua also led by senior caste Kai-Unes; The Nohmen led by Klan Lord Hesterix, and the nGenes led by Klan Queen Miranda Shezayla. I: Are all the Klan Lords Imperial Generals? and what does the title Warmaster refer to? :KLD: Yes of course, but the title of Imperial General is also awarded to some Kai-Unes Especially to those who are acting as Klan Lords, they have the title of Warmaster to distinguish them from Klan Lords proper, for they are not Klan Lords and can't be addressed as such. But the rank of Imperial General can be bestowed by the Emperor on those who have accredited themselves in the heat of battle. I: Why is the Karn so absorbed with Warmongering? :KLD: We’re not! But we must rid the Universe of the weak willed who dilute the Emperor’s seed. We have forged an Empire from the detritus of this Universe! Melded the weak until they are strong. Ours is the light that illuminates the glory of the Karn and in it’s fire we shall burn those who oppose us! I: The Nexus Rebellion are your main enemy, why do you fight them? :KLD: They fight us! They come from the weak and are frightened of change, they are not big enough to cause us huge problems but they are annoying. I: But the defeat at Manbelbrod was unexpected was it not? How can you say the Nexus are weak, when you suffered a great humiliation? :KLD: The Nexus are learning, they are finding their spine. We deserved to lose at Manbelbrod because the Zanda-Kai never held a simple defensive position. It was my mistake as I thought the Zanda-Kai would perform better than The Nohmen, the troops Hengist wanted to use. I overuled Hengist - I should have listened more and talked less. I: You were very harsh on the Zanda-Kai after Manbelbrod were you not? :KLD: It was necessary! You don’t reward failure or you will get more of it!! The surviving Zanda-Kai were forced to wear the Shamoul – The mask of shame- their descendents will do the same. I: When will this penance end? :KLD: When the Emperor commands it – not before. I: But there was another punishment wasn’t there? :KLD: There was. I: A more shaming punishment…. Some would say? :KLD: Some believe so, The Emperor changed the Klan name from Zanda-Kai literally “Highly Respected” to “Suma-Kai”. I: What does that mean? :KLD: You know what it means! I: Will you tell me? :KLD: It means “Half high”. The Emperor, although acknowledging that the Suma Kai are a high Klan has placed them fourth in seniority, They have no Klan Lord as such, but are led by a Kai-Une a Warmaster holding the rank of Imperial General. He naturally attends the Klan Lord meetings as their representative. I: Tell me about your Klan-The Darkest Suns :KLD: They are the most noble warriors in the Universe, Brave, Loyal and Fearless- They are named after the strongest force in any Universe – A Black Hole or Dark Sun. I: You seem to be the favoured Klan of the Emperor, although the Emperor himself is from the Klan Scutari……..Can you explain this? :KLD: I’ll try to, but I don’t think he actually favours us in any way. You see the Scutari are in the vanguard taking the fight to the Pteravore, they can be away for many years, whereas the Emperor sees us regularly. We the Darkest Suns seed his blood in the new worlds that we conquer. He admires and trusts us, I think that’s the reason why it appears that he favours us. I: You yourself have a special relationship with Warmaster Hengist, would you tell us how this transpired? :KLD: Yes, when I was very young, my father invited Hengist to be my Mentor, to teach me the way of the Karn. I could not have had a better teacher. He was even then, many centuries old and he imbued me with his wisdom. I fought alongside him in many hard battles- “winning my spurs” I think you call it.He is from the Kaelli, a name we give to our Kai-Unes within the Darkest Suns Klan. It is Hengist who is Imperial General over the Tuath, their acting Klan Lord and Warmaster for the past 2 centuries. I: Thank you for this Interview Klan Lord Diaz. :KLD: You’re Welcome. :Hengist 10:47, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Category:Karn